Wu Guo Hui
}} is the patriarch of WuFamily, introduced as a retired prosecutor, who hoped JiaLong will continue his legacy and cared deeply for the happiness of his daughters. He decides to practice meditation after taking residence overseas and recuperated from his declining health following a liver transplant after episode 73. As revealed in episode 200, GuoHui completely changed the gangsterism demeanor of a youthful JianHua prior to the series. Personality On the aspect of "justice", GuoHui boosts an observant eye as a prosecutor when coming into apprehending criminals through his deep wisdom even after retirement. GuoHui outright believed in forgiveness through his compassionate morale and giving guidance to the wrongdoers, strongly influencing them with turning over a new leave; which allowed him to remain as a respectable figure among his subordinates and successors-alike and hence, he enjoys reminiscing over his past through sharing his experience to his closed ones; especially JiaLong and being strict towards his son. As a father, GuoHui exhibited the qualities of an "optimistic father" and concerned deeply regarding the well-being towards his daughters, at the same time, GuoHui valued the importance of respecting the decisions his children made, who will take personal responsibilities over their own lifes and having a condescending demeanor towards his son-in-law, treating them as his own. Relations *Daughters: Wu Jia Xuan, Wu Jia Wen, Wu Jia Yun, Wu Jia Xiu *Son：Wu Jia Long *Son-in-law: Lin Zhi Ming, Li Jian Hua *Adoptive Grandson: Zhou Jia Mai Friends *Lin Qing Long *Yang Ah Mei *Zhang Hui Xin *Lin Zhi Wen *Lin Shan Shan *Zhou Rui Yan *Shen Xiu Chun *Zhou Yong Cheng (forgiven him) *Zhou Yong Qi *He Xin Di *Li Jian Hua *Chen Yu Yan *Xu Ming Qiang *Wang Shi Chang *Lin Xiao Ke *Ren Yu Tang *Li Bao Na *Wang Yan Xi Enemies *Yao Ming Zhu *Cai Yun Ru *Ni Xiao Xin (presumed) *Zhang Zheng Hao *Ceng Huan Huan History GuoHui first appeared in the first episode, having mistaken ZhiMing was the boyfriend of JiaYun and later, he decides to give funding towards ZhengHao and YuYan for purchasing a new-apartment and indirectly supporting JiaWen. But afterward, he attempts to dealt with MingQiang who tried claiming the apartment through barbaric ways. He comforts a saddened JiaYun after DaWei tampered with her feelings, who had already dated BaoNa for 2 years. GuoHui coincidentally encountered a depressed XinDi, and motivated her regarding the feelings for ZhiMing before sharing with JiaYun she was diagnosed with leukemia. Believing that ZhiMing was irresponsible towards his middle daughter, GuoHui further ruined HuiXin's impression towards JiaYun and returning the favor through securing the agreement. Realized about the between JiaYun and ZhiMing from JiaLong after forcing him, GuoHui becomes infuriated with them for lying. GuoHui becomes involved when YuYan was discriminated in YongXin-hospital despite suffering from illness and celebrated when the returning ZhengHao was promoted into higher ranks, who was previously transferred to another branch of said hospital after the failure of blackmailing MingQiang and safeguarded ZhengHao from the mockery comments of his wife. Despite having to absent himself during the marriage between ZhiMing and JiaYun, GuoHui gave them his fullest support. Refusing to accept ZhengHao's betrayal of JiaWen, regarding his affairs with YanXi and his pride, GuoHui confronted him and gave his second daughter motivation with moving forward, who ended severing her marriage with ZhengHao to save her child from abortion. He reappeared in episode 69, at the same time, surprised JiaYun with the return of JiaXuan and YongCheng. But afterward, GuoHui required an urgent liver transplant with his declining health and after JiaYun risked herself and her child to rescue his life, GuoHui entered a long recuperation and finally took residence overseas after nursing himself back health. As revealed in episode 199, GuoHui's decision to practice meditation for his entire life earned the support from his family. Trivia N/A Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Wu Family Category:Original Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Allies